Stuck with your BF best friend or boy friend?
by Genea Kraine
Summary: What happens if you Lock two bestfriends together? LOL...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck with Your BF…does that stand for your best friend? Or your new boyfriend?

Summary: What would happen if two best friends are stuck…together… for the weekend? LOL!

Author's Note: I want to thank all those people who read my 1st fanfiction! Thank you so much… oh yea…my friend, sorato-takari, if you know her… she's on a writer's block! Lol… and she hadn't have the time to actually go on about that…

Please read and review!

Chapter 1 – Locked PT 1

A brown bush hair teenager with hazel eyes walked out of his apartment smiling to himself. He had a very interesting plan today. He silently chuckled to himself. Yes, very interesting plan today. He was very tired of his two best friends not admitting their 'love' for each other. So today, he's planning something. He was so happy that he could skip to school. But Taichi Yagami does not 'skip'. So he walked a bit faster…

"Hey Tai." Yamato said.

"Hey Matt!" Taichi said a little bit too cheerfully.

Yamato raised his eyebrows. "Tai… are you okay?" Yamato asked cautiously.

"Yeah… why shouldn't I be?" Tai answered innocently.

"If you say so…"

"Really…its nothing to worry about …_Blondie_." Tai said.

Yamato groaned. Yes, he is blond. He had blond hair that have grown since four years ago. He also had blue sapphire eyes. He had a pale face and he gotten taller. Tai was about a centimeter taller than him even without the hair. Other than that, he was still Yamato 'Matt' Ishida.

"How many times did I tell you to _stop_ calling me that!"

Tai pondered for a moment, "You know? I really don't know…"

Yamato raised his arm to hit Tai when a girl with scarlet shoulder-length hair and crimson eyes came by next to them. She was a bit shorter than them. Like a few centimeters off

"Hey, what's up?" she said.

Tai grinned. "Oh, nothing…except Matt over here was about to hit me…"

"Yama!" she scolded Yamato.

Yamato glared at Tai. "It was nothing Sora…" then he added at Tai, "Thanks a lot Tai…"

Tai was still grinning, "No problem… I mean, what are friends for?"

Yep, what are friends for?

**After School**

Tai came up to Sora, "Hey Sora?"

"Yea, what?" she asked as she got her stuff out of her locker.

"Do you think you and Matt can get something out of this closet? The one near the history department. I accidentally left my box there…"

"Why did you put it there in the first place?" Sora asked curiously.

"It was for a game!" Tai invented. "Yeah… for a game!"

Sora looked at Tai suspiciously as she slammed her locker shut. "Okay, but I don't think I'll need Yama to help me."

Tai started to panic, "But Sor… I'd feel better…"

"Why won't you get it yourself?" Sora asked.

"Because well, I really have to go… Please go with Matt…" Tai begged.

"Tai…" Sora started.

"Hi… Let's walk together today…" Yamato suggested.

"I got to go… Matt, go with Sora to get this thing for me okay?

"I don't need Yama-" Sora started but was cut off by Tai.

"PLEASE! I would feel a whole lot better…"

Sora sighed. It was pointless. "Okay…"

"You promise?" Tai asked hopefully.

"Promise" they both said.

Tai grinned and walked around the corner and headed towards the history department.

A/N: I was going to make this only in two parts… but oh well, there is going to be 3 parts to LOCKED… haha

Hope you like it…

READ AND REVIEW!

THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stuck with Your BF…does that stand for your best friend? Or your new boyfriend?

Summary: What would happen if two best friends are stuck…together… for the weekend? LOL!

Author's Note: HEY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate everything… thank you for all the reviews: you guys are the best…

Previously:

"I got to go… Matt, go with Sora to get this thing for me okay?

"I don't need Yama-" Sora started but was cut off by Tai.

"PLEASE! I would feel a whole lot better…"

Sora sighed. It was pointless. "Okay…"

"You promise?" Tai asked hopefully.

"Promise" they both said.

Tai grinned and walked around the corner and headed towards the history department.

Here is the next part of LOCKED…

**Chapter 2 – LOCKED PT 2**

Sora and Yamato walked together to the history department. Yamato stopped and said, "Hey Sor? Can we go to my locker first?"

Sora stopped also. "You mean the _danger zone?_" Sora asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sora laughed, "You'll see…" she said as they turned around and walked towards Yamato's locker.

Tai went in the closet and left a medium sized box. "Hmm… should I put a camera?" He groaned. "Where is it?" he stopped. "Oh yea!" He opened his backpack and took out a video camera. He went out of the closet and looked for Yamato and Sora. "Phew…" he said…"Now… where's Izzy?" he mumbled.

He ran to the computer room and opened the door in a rush, "IZZY!" he screamed

An orange-red haired teenager turned around. He had round black eyes that were glaring at Tai. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have much time!"

"To do what?"

"IZZY! Do you think you can connect a video camera in a closet?"

"Of course!... but why?"

"No time to explain!" Tai said as he grabbed Izzy's arm to the closet…

"Now I know why it's the Danger zone…" Yamato said as he panted.

Sora laughed. "Told you…"

They were walking back to the history department.

"I cant believe that those … _women_ would be waiting right in front of _my_ locker…"

Sora laughed even harder.

Yamato sighed and said, "Remind me to change lockers…"

"Cant handle them Yama?" Sora asked teasingly.

Yamato grinned slyly, "Hey… there's only one me… and I cant do everything… even if I am…_Yamato Ishida…_"

She shook her head laughing…

END! LOL… no… I told you that I put this it THREE parts…

Haha… please review? Your reviews make me update faster… PRETTY PLEASE?

Thank you… so much…

PLEASE REVIEW…

THE BUTTON ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE……

HAHA… ANYTHING WOULD BE NICE…


End file.
